


Le spectacle du pierrot

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero been rather lost since the fall of Mariemaia and peace has come to Earth and colonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le spectacle du pierrot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dark_incarnate).



> I don't know where dark_incarnate got the idea that I could write Trowa/Heero, but here's my crack at it.  
> Now, the English definition of _pierrot_ is as follows:
> 
>  _[[Fr, dim. of _Pierre_ , PETER]] a stock comic character in old French pantomime, having a whitened face and wearing loose white pantaloons and a jacket with large buttons_
> 
> Speaking in a much looser sense as I’ve come to understand it in English, _pierrot_ can refer to a particular sort of clown that has the characteristic white face and oversized pantaloons, while the jacket isn’t necessarily a requirement. The main distinguishing feature from a _pierrot_ and a clown are the shoes; a clown will wear oversized shoes, while a _pierrot_ will wear elaborated shoes (usually with a curl at the toes) that are somewhat fitted. However, in French, the word _pierrot_ means sparrow.
> 
> And I seriously couldn’t recall if the Sanq Kingdom was landlocked or a coastal.

__________________________________

Heero wasn’t all too sure how he had come to this point in his life. Or rather, why exactly he was standing outside the door to Trowa’s small trailer was more the crux of the matter.

After, Mariemaia’s small rebellion, he drifted from job to job.

Relena had tried to get him to go into politics. He voluntarily left because half the politicians and delegates he was forced to listen to were complete idiots and he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, be held accountable should one of said politicians and or delegates get shot. Plus it was playing havoc with his normally stable blood pressure.

Then Wufei cajoled him in the usual insulting manner, into giving Preventer 5 a chance. It couldn’t be said that he didn’t try. However, the only thing more annoying than their multiple regulations, were Wufei’s rants about the quality of justice and peace that had come to the planet and how everyone in the organization was doing their part.

Quatre had tried to give him work, but had to release him due to what the blond had tactfully called, “issues in management.” Heero knew the real reason; every one he had working under him half expected to be shot and couldn’t function properly as a unit.

Duo had been next on the block, offering him steady work at a junk yard. All in all, that job wasn’t so bad. There was only one problem with it: Duo. The long haired brunet talked far too much for his own good. Heero wondered how he managed to breathe in between the constant stream of words some days. Of course, shooting him to get him to shut up could be considered a boon. But Hilde might take issue with it. Not to mention the fact that Duo would have undoubtedly set up such a racket that it wouldn’t be worth it in the first place.

But the point remained that every one else had something, had something to do, to fall back on. All Heero knew was related to war in some manner. Trying to think in non-combat terms was too much of a headache to deal with. And while it wasn’t a very useful job skill at the moment, he had no intention of going soft during this period of peace time. Everyone thought White Fang was done for, and then look at what rose from the ashes of Treize Khushrenada’s ghostly past.

So maybe that’s why he was knocking on Trowa’s door. Relena just didn’t understand. Wufei’s main flaw was that he pushed too hard. Quatre, while he could be ruthless on paper, wasn’t quite the same in person with out the Zero system rampaging about in his head. And Duo… there were times that Heero wondered how things might have panned out if he had managed to shoot Duo on the damned boat before Relena interfered. But Trowa was an entirely different case. He didn’t push, knew when something had to be done, and didn’t jabber on incessantly every minute of the damned day. And most of all, he understood.

The door swung open to reveal surprised blue eyes and thick brown curls. This was the last person he was hoping to bump into today: it was Catherine Bloom. He could see her opening her mouth, vitriolic condemnation ready to spew forth, but he cut her short.

“I’m not here to take him away again,” he said in a flat and curt voice. “I need to talk to him.”

Catherine’s mouth snapped shut at that and she regarded him warily before she curtly motioned him inside the trailer.

“He’s with the lions at the moment. I’ll go get him,” she said, giving Heero a warning look. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

And with that she stomped from the trailer with a small slam of the door. Heero made his way over to the small couch and easily sat down on it, looking towards the window. The last time he was on this couch, he was lying down and suffering from broken ribs. He could recall the light straining in between the slats of the white Venetian blinds and Trowa off to the side, silently reading something, probably mission related, keeping and silent and watchful eye on him. Now, they were open and drawn up, allowing full view of the forest just a few feet away.

The trailer door opened again a few minutes later, just a crack, and Heero could hear a hushed conversation. When the door closed, he turned his head. Trowa was leaning against the door, wearing the usual blue jeans, but now, he had on a half unbuttoned white shirt. His arms were crossed and he was giving Heero a slightly speculative look. If one could call it speculative; Trowa never was an easy one to read.

“She’s convinced you’re here to take me away again.” Trowa finally said as he pushed off the door and made his way over to the small fridge.

Heero followed that lithe figure as it pulled out two bottles of chilled water. When Trowa came over and offered one, he took it, taking a polite drink. All those private schools he’d been forced to cover at during the war had to be good for something. Trowa sat down beside him, taking a drink of water as well.

Even from a glance, Heero could tell that Trowa was doing plenty of work here. That acrobat’s frame had filled out a bit more, and the new calluses he could just make out on Trowa’s fingertips and palm spoke of manual labour of some sort. He glanced up to find Trowa looking at him rather expectantly.

Heero took a drink of water before he explained, saying, “That idiot doesn’t ever shut up. Even in his sleep.”

Trowa chuckled at that with a slight shake of his head. “I’m surprised you didn’t shoot him.”

If Heero felt inclined to believe in that sort of stuff, he could almost think that fate, or whatever it was, wanted him to introduce Duo to his handgun the good old fashioned way: with a few shots.

“It’s not like he stopped.” Heero groused under his breath as he took another drink of water. “Even after I taped his mouth shut one night.”

Trowa didn’t say anything for a long moment, a thoughtful light in his eyes. He didn’t seem too rushed or perturbed by Heero’s words. But if Heero had to go trudging back to Duo’s, someone would be feeling just how he felt about going back… there.

“Stay a few days,” Trowa finally said. “I’ll talk to the ringmaster.”

Heero nodded his head, as he ran through what he needed to do: retrieve his laptop for one, ensure that he had plenty of funds in his bank accounts, and inform Duo that he would not be coming into work this Friday. Trowa looked at him for confirmation, and Heero gave a quick nod of his head.

Things were looking up already.

__________________________________

Duo hadn’t been happy. ‘Pissed right off’ was the perfect description of how he took Heero’s rather abrupt notice. Heero had suffered five minutes of frantic questions from Duo about how to operate the new filing system. Once Heero explained that he had compiled a manual, Duo had calmed down considerably and then spent another five minutes giving an ebullient farewell.

Heero had never been happier to abruptly hang up on the idiot.

True to his word, Trowa had let him stay here a few days. He was immediately put to work, feeding the animals and looking after their general care.

And every so often, he could hear the ringmaster’s loud, and angry, exclamations followed by Trowa’s quiet voice. It didn’t bother him at all. If he was able to work here, then that would certainly make his life easier. But when had his life been easy, to any degree?

This went on for two weeks in all actuality. He was busy pitch forking the hay for the elephant as it ate from its trough when the ringmaster came striding over to him, Trowa following at his side.

“Trowa here tells me you’re looking for work.” The ringmaster finally said as he watched Heero.

“I am.” Heero answered; wasn’t that the obvious reason why he was here in the first place.

“What are you good at?” The ringmaster asked.

“What do you need done?” Heero replied simply as put the last of the hay in the trough.

The ringmaster looked at him in surprise before laughing. “No one’s a jack of all trades.”

Heero stood properly and stared at the ringmaster, waiting for him to finish laughing. When he glanced at Trowa, there was a vaguely amused expression on his face.

“He is.” Trowa said quietly.

That abruptly stopped the ringmaster’s laughter. He looked between Trowa and Heero, as if he couldn’t tell whether they were joking or not. After a few minutes, he scratched the back of his head in what could only be consternation.

“Are you really?” the ringmaster peered at Heero carefully.

“What do you need done?” Heero repeated once more.

A thoughtful look came to the ringmaster’s face for a few minutes. “We need to expand the acrobatic portion of the show. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I can.” Heero replied and he rested the pitchfork on his shoulder. “The lions need to be fed.”

“Of course, of course,” the ringmaster began in a flustered voice. “I’m sure you, Trowa and Catherine will work something out.”

Heero nodded his head and slipped past the ringmaster and Trowa. He could already hear the lions growling, in anticipation of their dinner.

“Is he always like that?” the ringmaster’s not so subtle question reached Heero’s ears.

There came a lengthy silence from Trowa before a quiet reply of, “He’s improved” came.

That was all Heero heard since he turned a corner and the roar of the lions drowned out whatever else he could have heard. He quickly set out feeding the lions. He sat down when he was done, watching the large cats devour their meal. He looked up at the sound of footprints and saw Trowa coming from around the corner. He didn’t sit down, but he stood only a few feet away from Heero.

“I usually practice at night.” He stated.

“What time?” Heero asked.

Trowa gave a shrug. “I’ll let you know.”

Heero was left to watch Trowa’s back and puzzle out that odd sentence. Trowa could be the master of cryptic when he felt like it. But that reply seemed almost… relaxed. Unhurried. Lackadaisical. _Casual_. His brow furrowed slightly as he scowled a bit. That was very unlike Trowa. And yet, it seemed that Trowa had become so since returning to the circus.

He turned back to watching the lions. He could always puzzle out Trowa later.

__________________________________

Acrobat practice was rapidly becoming Heero’s favourite and least favourite part of the day. The past week and a half was spent in what could only be called, ‘acrobat’s boot camp’; not that he had much of a problem with it, athletically speaking. But Catherine would come by every single night. And she would give him accusing looks, as if just waiting for him to show his true colours. It didn’t bother him in the slightest; he had suffered worse after all. But that didn’t stop it from being annoying.

And he had a very strong tendency to simply shoot annoyances first and not bother asking questions later. It was definitely a hangover from being a soldier, but he would be more than glad to overlook it once.

Or rather would have been. He had a definite feeling that Trowa wouldn’t be too happy if Catherine was shot. Why… that was a bit beyond Heero’s comprehension at the moment.

They were practicing in the large empty big top at the moment. Catherine was watching from the empty stands below. He and Trowa were up on the high wire, with an extra large safety net below them. Heero wasn’t an idiot; he knew that net wasn’t for their sakes.

Trowa was coming towards him from the other end of the wire, arms outstretched for balance. Heero couldn’t help but give an irritable snort.

“Are you going to fall if you put your arms down?” he asked.

“No,” Trowa replied as he came closer. “But it keeps her from lecturing me.”

“I thought that was what the safety net was for.” Heero glanced down with a frown as well.

“That’s to keep her from lecturing the both of us.” Trowa replied.

Heero looked at Trowa quizzically, but didn’t get much more of a response than a similar look. Was Trowa being… playful with him?

“We’re not about to fall to our deaths; when are getting to the real routine?” he demanded.

Trowa didn’t say anything, simply standing there placidly. After a few minutes, he looked down expectantly. Heero looked down as well to see Catherine coming down from the stands.

“Trowa!” she called up. “I’m going to head to sleep now, ok?”

Heero watched as Trowa nodded his head in response. Catherine must have been able to see it, since she continued.

“Don’t wake me up when you’re done, all right?”

Trowa nodded his head once more, before he turned his attention back to Heero. Heero looked back at him as well, though he watched Catherine leave the tent from the corner of his eye.

“And that is why I waited,” Trowa said simply.

And with that, he turned around and made his way back down the wire. Heero followed suit, and quickly climbed back down to the ground. Trowa was already taking off his shirt and his tightrope shoes. Heero followed his example as well. He watched as Trowa slowly paced around the ring, a thoughtful look on his face.

“A story.” he finally said, and in a thoughtful tone.

“A story?” Heero echoed in deadpan tones.

Trowa nodded his head. “Having knives thrown at me isn’t exactly fun anymore.”

Somehow, Heero felt mildly disturbed by that statement. And probably because he was projecting his own personality forwards. He felt less comfortable _not_ having something deadly come his way.

“A story is a perfectly acceptable medium in our field. If anything, it’s a hyper-story. Actions and plot are exaggerated.”

Heero was struck with the sudden feeling that he’d just met Franken-Trowa and felt like demanding the real one back.

“What’s happened to you?” he asked, seized by a very rare moment of curiosity.

Trowa’s expression remained the same. “I got tired of the war. I got tired of Preventer 5. For once, I’m living a very uncomplicated life.” he paused for a moment. “It’s not all that bad you know Heero.”

Heero knew he could voice some strong opposition on that opinion but elected not to. “What’s the story?”

“A condensed version of ‘La jeunesse de Pierrot,’” Trowa began as he walked around the circle. “A child almost dies, grows up in one month, goes to a kingdom, falls in love with a princess, saves the kingdom and finds out that his fate is to entertain children.”

Heero didn’t say anything for a few minutes and then Trowa spoke.

“It doesn’t sound good?”

“It sounds like something Quatre would produce.” Heero finally said, with a flat tone.

Trowa smiled slightly. “We can break it into four parts. And we won’t be emphasising the romance aspect.”

Heero had a feeling where Trowa was heading with this. “I’m going to be Pierrot.”

“It will showcase you as our new… talent.” Trowa admitted after a moment.

Heero watched Trowa for a moment. He supposed, in essence, that he signed up for this when he started working here. But he wasn’t planning on being part of a star attraction. A nice, quiet job in obscurity would have been perfectly fine.

“We’ll run through some basics and then work on the first part,” Trowa paused, watching Heero for a moment. “Don’t you think it might be awkward in that t-shirt?”

Heero opted to respond by pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it outside the ring. He didn’t know what to make of Trowa’s last statement. What did Trowa care if he did this in a t-shirt or not? Trowa watched him for a moment longer before he stated their first set of basic exercises.

Trowa started stretching and Heero did the same, watching Trowa from the corner of his eye. It seemed that Trowa was even more puzzling now than he was in the war.

__________________________________

The past three weeks had been spent working on the small production. Heero wasn’t too sure what to make of it. Catherine flitted around during practice, filling in smaller roles and constantly asking Trowa if he was sure this was a good idea. It was no secret to him that Catherine was expecting him to simply up and vanish, like he had all the other times before.

Trowa never said much to this criticism, simply asking her to focus on the practice and to perfect her routine.

That had always proved amusing, since Catherine managed to look surprised and hurt each and every time.

The actually routine itself wasn’t very challenging. It was the tweaking that was proving to be something of a headache. Nothing seemed to be going quite right with it. Heero paused and looked up from where he was feeding the lions, towards the circus tent. Trowa was coming towards him with that easy stride of his. He went back to putting the last of the meat in a lion’s feeding trough.

“Are you almost done?” Trowa asked when he came to a stop beside him.

“Yes.” Heero stood up and looked at Trowa.

“Good. Meet me at the trailer in fifteen minutes.”

Heero watched as Trowa walked off now, unsure of what to make of this new development. He finished off with the lions and went to the trailer, cleaning up quickly. When a knock came on the door a bit later, he opened it to find Trowa looking at him, a motorcycle parked a few feet away.

“We’re taking the evening off.” Trowa explained.

Heero just nodded his head and followed Trowa to the bike. Trowa got on and Heero climbed on after him, making sure he had a good grip on Trowa’s midsection. The bike purred to life and it only took a few minutes before they were on the road, heading towards the small town they were camped just outside of. They zipped through the main downtown section and when Heero caught a whiff of salt on the air, he knew that they were heading to the ocean. When Trowa finally stopped the bike, Heero found himself looking at a promenade, a beach and ocean just on the other side of the promenade’s railing.

He got off the bike and stood there, looking out at the ocean. The sounds of Trowa turning the bike off and setting it on it’s stand mingled with the hiss of waves breaking on the shore.

“Want to get some dinner?” Trowa asked a moment later.

Heero nodded his head and followed Trowa as he walked down the promenade. He fell in step beside him, not saying anything. When Trowa came to a stop, Heero glanced up to see an Italian restaurant name. The ringing of a bell told him that Trowa had already gone inside. Heero followed him in and a few minutes later, they were seated by a wide open window. Their waiter came back a few moments later with a basket of bread and two glasses that were filled with water.

Just sitting there was making Heero feel a bit on edge. This didn’t feel like it was just dinner alone. Trowa had an ulterior motive in bringing him here.

“Is this a date?” Heero asked abruptly.

Trowa was unfazed as he took a drink of water. “No,” he paused for a moment before he asked, “Did you want it to be?”

“No.”

“Then it isn’t.”

Heero took in Trowa’s simple reply, feeling very unsure of it. Then again, his own reply had been rushed and didn’t sound very believable. The waiter came back and they gave their orders. Heero felt mildly relieved when the waiter had practically fled for his life when glared at.

“There is something that I want to discuss with you,” Trowa said. “About your performance.”

“What about it?” Heero asked, looking at the bread and wondering how it would it be possible to turn it into some sort of projectile weapon.  
“You’re too stiff.” Trowa pronounced after a few seconds of thought.

“And?”

“To properly convey Pierrot, you need to be fluid, expressive… evocative.”

“And I’m not.” Heero said flatly.

“You’re not.” Trowa affirmed.

“Then I’ll fix it.” Heero said simply.

Trowa looked like he was going to say something, but opted against it. They were silent until their meals were brought. Trowa started eating, but Heero stared down at his linguine, still unable to shake that feeling. When he glanced up, Trowa was looking at him quizzically.

“… Are you sure this isn’t a date?”

__________________________________

There were only two weeks to go before the premiere of the new segment. It had taken some convincing but the ringmaster agreed to it in the place of the regular acrobatic act. Heero would never admit it to a living soul, but he was starting to feel the pressure now.

He’d taken Trowa’s advice and ‘loosened up’ a bit. It was easier to do when focusing more on the complete choreography rather than just the individual flips, twists and such.

But during those practices Trowa was there, always watching from the corner of his eye. There was a slightly critical overtone to his expression. It was almost as if Trowa saw something wrong with how his advice was taken.

Practice tonight had been short, and Heero was now sitting by the lions’ cages. He couldn’t get to sleep, so he came outside and started mentally running through the performance in his mind. It was interrupted as he heard the sound of someone approaching. He half rose to his feet when a silhouette was sharply thrown up. He relaxed a bit, seeing the familiar shape of Trowa’s hair.

“You’re up late.” Trowa said as he appeared.

“It’s only midnight.” Heero said simply as he sat back down.

“Well, you need more practice.”

“More?” Heero asked, scrutinising Trowa.

Trowa nodded before he started heading to the main tent. Heero got up quickly and was close behind him. The tent was empty when they arrived there, and there was only one spotlight on the main center ring. They stepped into it, and Heero took the time to survey where the audience’s seats would be. The brightness of the spotlight made everything past the ring seem like a solid shadow.

“You won’t see the audience,” Trowa said as he faced Heero. “There’ll be at least another spotlight on you during the performance. But you’ll be able to hear them.”

“So what are we practicing exactly?”

“We’re running through the whole piece,” Trowa said simply. “And I’m going to be ghosting you.”

Heero frowned at that. “Ghosting me?”

“I’ll be behind you, shadowing your choreography.”

“…Fine.” Heero said.

It didn’t take Heero long to shrug out of his shirt and toss it outside the ring. It had become habit for him now, and it was much easier without the tug and pull of a close fitting shirt. It took him a minute to set up, and he could hear Trowa setting up behind him as well, from the telltale rustle of fabrics.

When he rose and started, he could hear Trowa behind him and could barely hear him. But he felt him there more than anything else.

“You’re starting to stiffen up.” Trowa murmured. “You need to loosen up. There’s nothing at stake here.”

Heero made an affirmative sound as he continued through the routine. Trowa’s hands were now fluttering over his body, mimicking the movement of arms and torso. He silently gritted his teeth and continued through. He would not focus on the proximity of Trowa’s hands. Though, they weren’t dipping past the belt.

But obviously he was wrong, since Trowa’s hands were now hovering around his hips. He stopped and turned around. Trowa was looking at him intently, and Heero stared back. And the longer he looked, something started occurring to him. All the things that Trowa had done and said made no sense when you looked at then individually. But if it was looked at as a whole, it made perfect sense. Trowa had been wooing him.

Trowa must have seen the realisation in Heero’s eyes. “So, do you understand now?”

Oh Heero understood perfectly. “Was that your only reason?”

“No,” Trowa started with a small shake of his head. “You needed something to do, to be part of. Something that wouldn’t get on your nerves.”

“So what now?”

“That is entirely up to you,” Trowa moved in a bit closer. “What do you want?”

Heero wasn’t sure how to answer that. He had to admit, things were much easier when he had orders to follow. But now, when asked so bluntly, he didn’t know what to say in response that wouldn’t be too incriminating. He would have to live with this decision.

Trowa leaned in closer and whispered, “You’re stiffening up again” into Heero’s ear.

Heero still didn’t know what to say. But when Trowa drew back and Heero watched him for a moment before he simply reached up and kissed him. He didn’t plan on doing that, but had acted on some gut, instinctual level. And he found that he wasn’t regretting it. After a moment, he pulled back. Trowa looked pleased with a small smile on his face.

“So this is what you want.”

Trowa sounded so damned sure that Heero had to say something. “You’re starting to talk like Maxwell.”

“And?” Trowa queried.

“Don’t.” Heero said flatly.

That smile stayed on Trowa’s lips as he watched Heero for a moment and then bent back in for another kiss. It was easier to go with it, to enjoy the pressure of Trowa’s mouth on his, the closeness of bodies pressing against one another, and just his simple warmth. Every part of Trowa that was touching him was warm and it felt like he was heating up.

“Heero,” Trowa sounded a bit breathless as he pulled away. “We should -”

Heero narrowed his eyes and pulled Trowa back for a kiss, much harsher than the first two. Trowa inhaled sharply, kissing him back, and Heero felt something just rear up inside him, almost clawing to finally come free.

“Heero,” Trowa began as he broke off. “We’re in the middle of the ring.”

“Fine.”

Heero grabbed Trowa’s hand and strode towards the back. Trowa went along with him until they were past the curtains and in the shadows of the stored packing crates.

“We don’t have to rush anything.” Trowa said once he stopped them both.

Heero watched Trowa for a long moment. “I’m not doing this halfway.”

“You mean,” Trowa gave a slight smile once more. “You’re not doing this in any way that remotely resembles how Relena would do it.”

“Precisely.” Heero muttered as he tugged Trowa closer to him.

Trowa fell in, pressing him against the crate, and Heero angled his head for a kiss. Trowa did kiss him and that something inside him started clawing once more. He inhaled sharply, pushing it down.

“You’re doing it again,” Trowa breathed against his lips.

Heero started to respond, but words seemed to fail him once Trowa moved in, insinuating a thigh between his legs. Trowa broke off the kiss, moving to Heero’s ear.

“Don’t fight it,” Trowa murmured softly. “Let it come. Do what you want.”

That was easier to say and harder to do. But Trowa seemed intent on helping via moving his thigh, rubbing it against his groin. Heero gritted his teeth, hands gripping Trowa’s forearms as his cock started to grow hard. It wouldn’t stop Trowa completely, but it would buy him some time. Heero grunted when Trowa slowly started raising his arms up, fighting against it. But when Trowa’s fingers managed to reach the waistband of his shorts, he knew he had to adopt a different tactic and quick.

He released his hold on Trowa’s forearms and managed to get his hands under Trowa's shirt. The skin was warm when he touched it, and when he slid his hands down to Trowa's lower back. He smirked when Trowa moved back into his touch a bit, but that triumph was short-lived when Trowa kissed him again. It was hard, almost brutal and smothering Heero's breath away from him. His fingers dug into Trowa's skin as he kissed back, jerking and grinding his hips against Trowa's thigh. He could feel a responding hardness trapped by the confines of Trowa's pants.

“Heero,” Trowa gasped as he pulled away from Heero's lips with a ‘pop’ sound. “You’re still not –”

That was it. Heero just wanted Trowa to get to it and he kept interrupting to speak. And he knew that Trowa was trying to goad him in some manner, and it was damned well working.

“Stop one more time, and I’m going to shoot you.” Heero managed around deep breaths.

Heero wasn’t going to give Trowa the opportunity to speak again. He used one hand to pull Trowa back into the kiss, and the other to start undoing Trowa's fly. Trowa gave a strained groan, and his hands started pushing down on Heero's waistband. Once Trowa got his pants pushed down over his hips, Heero moved his other hand down to Trowa's fly and got it undone completely, wrapping his fingers around Trowa's cock, his grip lubricated with the come that was smeared against the head.

Trowa inhaled sharply as he broke away from Heero's lips with a hiss. By now, Heero was too far gone to plan his next move or anything like that; Trowa had messily licked his hand and it was now on his cock and stroking slowly. He rested his head against the crate, trying to move in tandem with Trowa's hand. But the irregular motions that Trowa opted to use were rapidly making him come undone. His grip tightened slightly on Trowa's cock as he started moving his hand with rapid motions. Trowa gave a small grunt as he started to thrust his hips. Heero was pretty sure that the panting voice he heard was his, since Trowa seemed to be doing his best to not make a sound by biting his lower lip hard.

Heero's other hand clutched at Trowa's hip, fingers digging in, as Trowa ran his fingers over the head and slicking them up with the precome that was starting to leak. That firm grip just glided now, and Heero dug his head against the crate just pumping his cock into Trowa's hand and going with the sensation that was now radiating outwards from his groin. Finally Trowa released his lip and kissed Heero once more with that hard, brutal edge that stole his breath away. Heero closed his eyes and lost it when Trowa jerked his hand roughly. He came in erratic pulses, colours pulsating wildly behind his eyelids as he continued to thrust into Trowa's hand, the audible groan muffled by Trowa's kiss.

He sagged against the crate when he was done, holding Trowa's face with come smeared fingers, still kissing, and feeling almost dazed. Trowa grabbed Heero's hips and thrust against the roughly four more times, before he came, warm come smearing against their skin, mingling together. Trowa leaned into him, both of them propped up by the crate now. They were both breathing heavily, trying to get their breath back. Heero let his arms just rest on Trowa's shoulders while Trowa rested against Heero's neck.

“This would have been more comfortable if we had found an empty trailer.” Trowa finally murmured a few moments later.

Heero snorted at that. “What does that matter?”

“Well, we have to walk to our trailer now.”

Heero opted to mutter something unintelligibly to that in response. Trowa chuckled lightly as he stood back up, stripping his shirt off. Heero didn’t protest when Trowa cleaned him off quickly and then worked on himself. He pulled his shorts back up, and watched as Trowa quickly did up his fly once more.

“So,” Trowa asked as they started for the trailer to get some sleep. “Do you understand what I mean now?”

Heero couldn’t fight the small smile that came to his face now. “Yeah, I understand.”

__________________________________

>   
> _**Sanq Theatrical Review**  
>  August 27th, AC 197_
> 
> Ordinary circuses are common this time of year in the Sanq Kingdom. But a trip down to the coast will yield a surprise. A circus there has a talented trio of acrobats performing an interpretation of Dumas’ _La jeunesse de Pierrot_. Acrobatic and lyrical, this performance is evocative of the more upper-scale circus shows and is one that definitely should not be missed.
> 
> The lead role of Pierrot is played by Heero Yuy, the circus’ newest acrobat. The role of Renadino is played by one Trowa Barton, and Catherine Bloom playing the role of Columbine. While the tale in and of itself is very stripped down to the bare bones, the performance itself is evocative enough for any viewer to forgive the skeletal story. Most notable is the performance by Heero Yuy; it clearly brings Pierrot’s tale to life and the choreography itself is breathtaking to behold. Given the sheer raw talent and impressive choreography of this tale, it would be more appropriate to title the performance, _La grande spectacle du jeunesse du Pierrot_.
> 
> The performance is arranged into four segments ranging from five to ten minutes. And it works wonderfully in the smaller circus framework. Part two plays tomorrow with the conclusion of part four being on Sunday. The performance of _La jeunesse du Pierrot_ will run once more before the circus leaves the Sanq Kingdom to tour Europe for the rest of the summer.

__________________________________


End file.
